


calling out at the mess you made

by infinitylxrry (siriusblacks), siriusblacks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, Demon Louis, Fluff, M/M, a little smol drabble ok, angels & demons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/infinitylxrry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/siriusblacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where the demon stands for the darkness of the world and the angel stands for its brightness and the world is balanced in between them. </p><p>(or;</p><p>where a demon and an angel sit on the top of the world, their hands intertwined between them and their legs dangeling as they watch over the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	calling out at the mess you made

**Author's Note:**

> something short and tiny i came up with a while ago :) i hope you enjoy it! feedback and kudos are so appreciated. x
> 
> i don’t own neither one direction nor the world, for now. (watch this change in a few years later ;o lol)
> 
> wattpad: infinitylxrry
> 
> lower-case letters are intended. any other mistakes are mine only and it would mean so much if you point them out, seeing as i’m self-taught and i don’t have any betas or editos ):

demons — imagine dragons

 

* * *

 

 

louis is such a problematic little devil who has a thing for crashing, breaking and art. he often sneaks out of hell and back to earth, where he tries to break hearts and ruin people’s days just _because_.

he can change the way he looks like in order to fit more in the human society, even though there isn’t much to change other than his pale, violet skin and his red eyes. (he sometimes changed his height, too: he is average, but he likes to be toller, you _know_.)

he once threw himself in the middle of a traffic disaster and disappeared into the thin air as soon as all the drivers tried to stop their cars, electric sparks started to come out of the impact of the wheels on the asphalt.

 _that_  was hilarious. maybe just for sadistic, littl— tol demons like him.

he is the one who has teens going crazy and wasting their lives on weed and drugs instead of school, and he is the reason behind all the frat parties that sometimes end with people dying after jumping from roofs into swimming pools they are too drunk to swim in.

he is the reason wars happen and he is the reason people break things when they are mad and _he_ is the reason people get mad, in the first place.

whatever. it is fun and demons love having fun, even if it was painful and unfair, okay? this is why he lives in hell. maybe also because he is too hot to live in a chilly, whitish place like heaven but this was probably wrong because angels live in heaven and —

fucking angels. with their white wings and wide smiles and golden hearts and lighthearted laughs and—

their curly, dark hair and their emeralds of eyes and their love for sneaking into earth sometimes just to wince and _laugh_  at louis’ creations and the mess he leaves behind.

 _fuck angels_ ,

and how beautiful they are.

especially angels whose names rhyme with harry. and start with har and end with ry and—

 _harry_.

so harry was is smol angel who has been sent by one of the gods above down to earth, aiming to fix the mess louis has created and is still creating every single day. harry is the reason children dream of far-fetched futures and teens know they will get better and adults hope for lovelier tomorrows. he is the reason that the first question asked is a concerned “are you all okay?” coming from the lips of a stranger, when louis has disappeared at the traffic disaster; when the cars paused in the middle of the air.

he is the reason teenagers have wifi from their neighbours when wars prevent them from reaching electricity most of the time and he is the reason uni kids wake up the next morning with hangovers before they remember how embarrassing last night has been and end up laughing the pain away.

and his reactions is sort of the reason louis smiles before going back to hell. his reactions with the fondness and the laughs with tints of pain and disappointment is so real and beautiful and _he would laugh at the most horrible things in earth and the worst accidents just because the cute little demon has did them_ , how can you force louis to not smile at this confirmed fact concerning him and his white shadow?

the gods have noticed that, obviously, even though both of harry and louis have thought they didn’t and would never because harry — _if they have ever noticed me failing then they would have sent someone else, right?_ and louis — _ha, if they ever have ever noticed angel not doing his job and me breaking the world then they would have punished me a long time ago; ended my existence, even._

but the gods don’t do anything because while louis makes children cry, harry is the reason they still smile and when louis forces the sun to sleep, harry is the one to wake him up with soft kisses and pets every morning.

because harry can’t stop louis because of how fascinated and neither can louis for the same reason. because they both have to exist simultaneously in the world because they complete each other’s actions and bring contrast to the world — because it can’t be either black or white, it was meant to be grey and grey is what harry’s soft smiles and louis’ mischievous grins are.

because at the end of the day, when louis rests his head on harry’s shoulder while the angel and the demon swing their legs from the top of the world, everything is imperfectly perfect and every laugh can be heard up there and so can be every scream and this is the world.

(the world is ugly and bland when everyone goes to sleep; this is as soon as louis and harry part away and go back to the places they have never really belonged to; to heaven and hell. angels do belong to heaven and devils do belong to hell, but harry belongs to louis and louis belongs to harry.

and homes are more of people than they are places.)

  
—

 

**Author's Note:**

> soo i hope you liked this :) please leave a comment!! x


End file.
